The present invention relates to a film cassette removably set in the cassette holder of a camera.
Conventionally known is a film cassette which is so designed that a first cylindrical body forming a film supply section and a second cylindrical body forming a film take-up section are connected by a coupling section whose outside face is tangentially arranged with reference to the respective outer peripheral surfaces of the first and second cylindrical bodies. The film cassette of this type is set in a cassette holder or chamber defined within a camera, and the unexposed film delivered from the film supply section is led to a film passage defined within the coupling section. The film is exposed at the couping section and is then wound by the film take-up section.
An opening section for cassette loading/unloading is so provided on the back of the camera that the film cassette is loaded and unloaded at the rear side of the camera. In taking the film cassette out of the cassette holder, however, it is hard to pick up the film cassette between ones fingers, since only the outside face portion of the film cassette is exposed at the cassette loading/unloading opening section. Accordingly, the film cassette in the cassette holder may be dropped by the force of gravity, by turning the camera upward. However, it would be difficult to do this if the camera were connected with, for example, an endoscope. Alternatively, one end of a tape may be attached in the vicinity of the opening section, so that the intermediate portion of the tape is pushed into the bottom portion of the cassette holder by the film cassette, with the other end of the tape being exposed on the opening section side, when the film cassette is set into the cassette holder. In this case, the film cassette might be taken out of the cassette holder by pulling the other end of the tape to lift the film cassette off the bottom of the cassette holder. This method, however, is subject to a defect, in that the cassette loading would be troublesome.